Flowers
by Suki90
Summary: Everything a small handful of flowers can make you think [YuuNoa]
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Owari no Seraph. All rights reserved by their respective authors.

* * *

 **A** uthor: **S** uki90

 **T** ltle: **F** lowers

 **P** airing: Yūichirō Hyakuya x Shinoa Hīragi – YuuNoa –

* * *

In a world so devastated as ours… to find a place where we can see how nature is recovering slowly is pretty difficult, almost impossible because even if several years have passed since the apocalypse... the destruction was immense, the damage Earth suffered was unspoken. It'll take some time to be that beautiful blue planet we all knew, years, decades, even a hundred of years...

However, sometimes nature could be benevolent to allow you to witness how she's looking to impose her majesty again.

On their way to Sanguinem, or the base where JIDA was operating now, the emerald-eyed young man ran into a small handful of flowers growing together.

They were beautiful.

The fascination that the boy had for those small and tiny flowers was such that he stopped right in front of them and stood there watching them carefully. For him, that was the sign that the world was trying to heal herself, to move forward, to live... what they were trying to do.

Heh, it was somehow funny how a small group of flowers showed them what they had to do, no matter how hard it was their destiny.

"What are you looking at, Yuu-san?" a sweet female voice said from behind, thus achieving Yuu suddenly out of his thoughts.

"Ah, Shinoa… Nothing… I was just looking at that little bunch of flowers." Yuu jabbed, making her posing her gaze on them. "I don't know, I just started thinking about them being like… our role model.

"Which subject? In how be so cute among a lot of trash for instance?" she asked sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid you dummy, of course not…" Yuu expressed with narrowed eyes. "I mean to live, to grow… to move forward despite adversity…"

"Huh… I didn't know you could think so deeply, Yuu-san. You're no longer a naive fool… Well, maybe still naive, but your sillyness it's already coming down."

A small tic formed in his left eyebrow as he watched her. That little demon always did the same thing when he tried to be serious; Shinoa always found a way to make fun of him… although, now that he thought about it, it had been declining over time.

Deciding not to pay her too much attention, he followed the path that his friends had already advanced, which were calling them impatiently. "Let's go, Shinoa."

"Yeah, yeah…" she said, but before leaving she gave a last look at the flowers with a small smile before reaching Yuu.

"You know Shinoa? There's something else I thought when I was viewing the flowers."

"And what would that be…?"

"They reminded me of you…" he remarked without qualms, seeing her.

"E-Eh? ME? Why?"

"I don't know… I felt that they looked like you. You know, for your family." he said before pausing a little bit before continuing. "Think about it… You're surrounded by people who are sincerely not worth to care… I think General Shinya is the only exception, though…. So that's why you always shine and highlight over them, just like the flowers highlight themselves because they were surrounded of trash and dead stuff"

"Yuu-san…"

"So in a way, that was the reason those flowers reminded me of you."

Shinoa could not help but stop for a few seconds. In a way Yuu… had made her a compliment without notice. Flowers are beautiful; they convey harmony and warmth…

Was that what he felt when he was with her?

"Shinoa?" Yuu called her, being now a little more ahead than her, ignoring what had caused to his little leader.

"Oh, coming…!"

Well, maybe someday, when they finally end this stupid war, she can concentrate on clarifying those confused thoughts she discovered because of her dummy comrade.

* * *

 **Suki:** Well, here I come with another tiny writing of Owari no Seraph. This idea came from the the 6th prompt of the YuuNoa Fluff Fest that was held in January of this year. I don't know why I didn't posted it before. But hey, here it is. It is a little fluff, I hope you liked it.

.

.

.

 _ **Suki90, presented.**_


End file.
